legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mechuckles
Mechuckles is a complete monster,murderistic,sadist,madness robot who kills and eats people for no reason. And people let me tell you SERIOUSLY, He is truly Knuckles's REAL Father, his creator. He is voiced by Sid Haig although he is an OC Character but Daveg502 suggest his favorite Actor do the voice for Mechuckles. Main Allies: Android 17,Broodwing,The Elder God,Deimos(God of War),Abyss,The Major,Phantom Limb Major Allies: Vulcan(Marvel),Spider(Mega Man X),Silver Lion,Glados,Nudar,Gaia(God of War),Cobra Commander,Dr. Claw Main Enemies: Maka,Zero and Ciel Major Enemies: Knuckles,V,Alucard,Lizbeth,Kratos and Scorpion Before The Series Mechuckles is Knuckles's father and creator, Mechuckles creates body parts for his son, a wooden hands and legs, transform tiny blue bean to giant blue bean, random animal's nose, with a frankenstein parody, Mechuckles use those bodyparts to create his own son, Mechuckles tries to train Knuckles as a kid, but he doesn't want to, Mechuckles soon tortures him and knifed him one time, Knuckles escaped from his killer father and went to the Multiuniverse. Mechuckles has learn about his son, The Helper Squad,The Scorpion Squad,The Striker Force,The Omega League,The V Crusaders,and The Speed Crusaders and makes alot of clones of the WHOLE TEAM Members. He also recruited members who follow his orders of Vegeance. He is freed by prison by Broodwing who is the first to help him build his robot empire. His 5 Goals: 1. Create Chaos of Robots to attack The Multiuniverse. 2. Enjoy murdering heroes and other villains for no reason. 3. Find a Certain Little Hero just to pissed her off even more to kill her friends. 4. Kill other villains and use their supply for his Plan. 5. Disguise as other characters and killed their friends. 6. Kill his son and his friends for betraying him. The Rise of Mechuckles:Beware of The Sith Stalker He will play as The Main Antagonist alongside his rival, The Sith Stalker. He will also join forces with The villain "Elders of the Realm" lead by Elder God. His main enemies are Maka,Zero,and Ciel and his major enemies are his clone,Knuckles, V,Alucard,Lizbeth,Kratos and Scorpion. Allies: Android 17,Broodwing,The Elder God,Weegee,Gigyas,Deimos(Mind Controlled),Spider(Mind Controlled),Sid(Mind Controlled),Spirit(Mind Controlled),Marie(Mind Controlled),Azusa(Mind Controlled),Nudar,Scott Masterson,Dr.Claw,Cobra Commander,Vulcan,Grendel,Grendel's Mother,Glados(Mind Controlled),Saddam Hussein,Demon Queen,Silver Lion,Brass Body,Crystal King,Sebulba(Sometimes) Enemies: Maka Albarn,Knuckles,V,Lizbeth,Kratos,Starkiller,the Sith Stalker,Zero,Ciel,Alucard,Cruger,Scorpion,Android 18,Lord Death,Soul Eater Evans,Black Star,Tsubaki,Death the Kid,Liz and Patty,Wheatley,Crona,Ragnarok,Dr Stein,Blair,Riolu,The Helper Squad,The Striker Force,The Scorpion Squad,The Omega League,The V Crusaders,The Speed Crusaders Trivia Mechuckles is one of the Darkest and Evilest Villains of the Multiunivers, since he has no reasons of killing a Cute Child,Crona. He may looked like Knuckles but he is a Robot. Mechuckles is one of Maka's main Hatred,other ones are Zeus,Asura, and Medusa. Mechuckles will be the next murderer of The Next Story, since he will murder Crona,Ragnarok and some more. He,at first is calm, until in the middle story he is a completely insane monsterous Murderer to the heroes. He can disguise as other characters transformation. He is Knuckles REAL Father. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Rivals Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Robots Category:Leaders and Boss Category:The Robotic Empire Category:Complete Monsters Category:Villains wihout Reason or motive Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Main Members of The Robotic Empire Category:Slanderers Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Fearmongers Category:The Helper Squad's Villains Category:The V Crusader’s villains Category:The Speed Crusade's Villains Category:Father of Hero Category:Main Villains in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker